wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Icewind The IceWing
Notes Icewind is my character, if you want to use her for a prophecy or something, ask me first! Don't edit this page without permission or I will flip out. This is MY page, not your fun toy. Appearance: Icewind is considered to be a weird IceWing. Her scales are a very light blue and some white scales are on her. Her eyes are dark blue and scales that appear to be like frost are around her left eye. Personality She is known to be a secretive dragonet, not really speaking her true story or revealing anything. But she has a short temper and can easily snap but this causes her to attack the dragon who made her mad, maybe even the dragons surrounding her. She has no problem on changing sides randomly and attacking others, making her very unstable. But if you befriend her and get through her thick shell, she can be a warming dragon who will give her life to protect you but she will also gain a fear that when she has her flip-outs, she might end up attacking them and maybe killing them so she tries to avoid gaining friendship. She is also pretty wise and can throw insults to any dragon she thinks deserves it. Powers/Skills She was born with a weird defect that she calls 'too much ice' It is basically an ice version of the too much fire but more stable then you think. No, she doesn't touch stuff and it freezes. Her scales are like dry ice, if you touch it with your talons or scales, it will give off a searing burn on the dragon who touched her. Her scales emit freezing cold. Her breath is more powerful then a normal IceWing but not over the power level. History When Icewind was hatched, her parents were beyond suprised that she was different. They named her after the cold feeling she gives off. She was considered an outcast for the other dragonets tend to avoid her. At first she was confused why she was feared, asking the others why but no one would answer her questions. But when she grew older, a SkyWing attacked. Icewind freaked out as she spotted him and attacked him without warning. When one of the IceWings tried to convice her to stop, she was still flipping out and accidently slashed his neck, killing him. When she stopped her mimor freakout, she found out what she had done and almost had another one but gladly, the queen flew down and told her that the reason why Icewind killed him was because she was blinded by her rage and took it on him. Icewind could hardly consider herself as an IceWing anymore, causing her to sometimes fly off for a few hours. She had a couple more flipouts and killed some more dragons on complete accident or purpose, even tried leaving the Kingdom but failing. Theme Song Am I The Enemy by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Quotes "I can't trust myself anymore. Every friend I had died by my talons." "I know I am probably weaker then most IceWings who have iceborn powers if they are out there. I know I can't freeze stuff with my talons but inside of me, my veins is nothing but cold that fuels my frozen heart." "What did you just say to me? I am not afraid to freeze your insides with my breath then burn your scales slowly with my own talons!"- when getting angered. Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters